criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Al Vicente
|birthplace = Chicago, IL |family = |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Alfredo "Al" Vicente is an American actor, director, and writer. Biography Vicente was born in Chicago, Illinois, on March 8, 1971, of Costa Rican and European descent. He began his acting career in several theaters, including LCTC and the Goodman Theater. He then had his first onstage role in the play The Night of the Iguana. Vicente then officially started his acting career with the critically-acclaimed film Star Maps, which was featured in the Sundance Film Festival. He also wrote and directed a short film titled Summer of the Cicada in 2009. On Criminal Minds Vicente portrayed Lieutenant Ted Banks in the Season Ten episode "X". Filmography *Identity (2014) as A.D.A. Daniel *Criminal Minds - "X" (2014) TV episode - Lieutenant Ted Banks *Rizzoli & Isles (2014) as Landlord *Kristy (2014) as Dave *When the Game Stands Tall (2014) as Sportscaster *Devious Maids (2014) as Sergeant Muniz *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) as Man #1 *Rectify (2014) as Dr. Norman Ackborn *Someone Marry Barry (2014) as Friar *Treme (2013) as Liquor Salesman *Drop Dead Diva (2013) as Theo's Lawyer *Trooper (2013) as Alex Gonzalez *Under the Dome (2013) as Dell *Anna Nicole (2013) as Cole Harris *The Walking Dead (2013) as Mexican Father *Dexter (2011) as Alberto *Sons of Anarchy (2011) as Alphonse Medina/The Collector (2 episodes) *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Enrique Lopez *The Dungeon Master (2011) as Charader (short) *Picnic in the Woods (2010) as Charles (short) *Castle (2010) as Norton Grimes *Nip/Tuck (2010) as Tony *Matumbo Goldberg (2009) as Brother Al (short) *The Terrorist (2009) as Sameh Bahar (video short) *CSI: NY (2009) as Jorge *Black Dynamite (2009) as Capo *Without a Trace (2009) as Street Vendor *Richard III (2008) as Vaughn *Merem melek (2008) as Pedro *Prison Break (2008) as Flaco *Irish Twins (2008) as Brendan (short) *Redrum (2007) as Roach *American Zombie (2007) as Joel *Jericho (2006) as EMT Crew Chief *The Unit (2006) as Mr. Largo *In Justice (2006) as Felix Desoto *Next Exit (2005) as Jon *CSI: Miami (2005) as Clint Roster *Presidio Med (2002) as Ramon Garcia *White Boy (2002) as Juan *Sacred Is the Flesh (2001) as Kenneth Wade *Nash Bridges (2001) as Artie Sanchez *That Summer in LA (2000) as Carlos *The District (2000) as Rookie Cop *Diamond Men (2000) as Cab Driver *The Huntress (2000) as Ignacio Alegria *Brother (2000) as Victor's Deputy *The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood (2000) as Tio Paco *The Chaos Factor (2000) as Dennis *Dry Spell (1998) as Michael (short) *My Brother Jack (1998) as Mario *Gunshy (1998) as Commando Leader *Tangled (1997) as Carlos Menedez (credited as Alfredo Vicente) *Mike Hammer, Private Eye (1997) as O.R. Doctor *ER (1997) as Luis Mendoza *Pacific Blue (1997) as Raul Rios (credited as Alfredo Vicente) *Star Maps (1997) as Fred Marin *The Untouchables (1993) as Young Federale (uncredited) Director *Summer of the Cicada (2009) (short) Writer *Summer of the Cicada (2009) (short) Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors